Path of the Fox Sage Remix
by MadaraRennigan
Summary: What if Naruto had more than the fox sealed away?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Path of the Fox Sage Remix**

**The Beginning**

"Hi"- Talking

'Hi'- Thinking

**Hi- Jutsu/ Divine**

Thousands of years ago the biju, demons of mass destruction, were the lords of the world. Soon all but the weakest nine were sealed away by their own king. Lord Kubbi, the strongest of these nine, was sealed by the 4th Hokage into his son Naruto. But unknown to any but the 4th there was something else sealed into his son as well. This is their story.

7 years late Konohagakure no Sato

October 10th, the day of the Kyubbi festival, everyone was having a good time at the festival to celebrate the defeat of the great beast. Well everyone but one small blond haired child. The reason you ask that he was unhappy that day? Well it is very hard to be happy when a group of people who you don't know is calling you demon and trying to kill you.

Naruto had been getting beat for close to an hour when the Uchiha Police force showed up. Now you would expect that they would help the innocent but no. They decided that they would use him for practice that they just stole from Kakashi. So eyes clouding, heart slowing, poor Naruto fall unconscious.

Mindscape

Naruto awakes in darkness and looks around. In front of him is a gate and beyond that is a sewer. When he looks behind him he sees a giant fox with 9 tails, the demon lord Kuybbi. As you can imagine he did the only thing he could, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH," he ran away. Now the fox was huge so it just attacked him and just as he was about to die three things happened.

First the fox was bound by 2 chains, one white as day the other blacker than a moonless night both leading to men in heavy armor. Second, a huge seal appeared on the floor of the cage with a blond man crouching with his hand on the seal. And third, the fox swore, very loudly and in several different languages. The two men looked at each other, the blond man, and then the fox. The first spoke up, "Ryu, do you know what's happening? How the hell did we get here, and more importantly, where is the sake?" The other man, now identified as Ryu, just sweatdroped at the second statement, but he still responded, "I have no idea Shiki."

The man first man, Shiki, looked at the blond, "Minato, why did you summon us from our refuge? Also if I may ask where are we and how did you even summon us?" Minato responded, "I will tell you as soon as we seal the Kyubbi."

"Ok Ryu use the Rikudo fuin (Seal of the 6 paths)," Shiki yelled.

Then they both made one handed signs and yelled out "** Fuinjutsu: Rikudo Fuin**". Then a new seal formed on the floor and more chains sprouted up as the original chains faded. Many sets of chains forced the beast to the ground where it yelled "**Weak mortals who do you think that you seal, release me at once you fools.**"

Now while all of this was happening Naruto was just sitting there with a WTF type of look on his face. As you can imagine he has no idea what is going on. But then the beast was sealed and the three men turned to face him.

The man who had been identified as Shiki was tall (7"7') and had an athletic build, his brown hair was tinged with red and was held in a single pony tail that went to his waist. His face was marred with several scars, but his eyes were the most interesting. They were dark pink with 3 rings going out from the center but there was no pupil, then there were 3 tomoe that spun around and coming from the very center there was 4 lines that curved near the end making it look like a scythe.

The man known as Ryu was tall (6" 9') with a trench coat on from the back Naruto had noticed it had 9 tomoe on the back, he had red hair with two horns in the front of his head. His face looked a bit like the first mans but his eyes were different. Where the first mans had many designs this mans were purple with three rings going out from the pupil, nothing more.

The man named Minato was the same height as Ryu and had a trench coat with flames on the bottom of the coat. His hair was as wild as Ryu's but without the horns and it was bright yellow. His face was kind and caring and his eyes were the bluest eyes that you will ever see on anyone other than Naruto.

Minato and the other two were talking to each other until they remembered the kid standing there. Minato was the first to step. Naruto's first question was "Who the hell are you and what was all that?"

Minato answered, "First my name is Minato Namekaze, this is Ryu Uzumaki, the Rikudo sennin, (Sage of the 6 paths) and this is Shiki Uzumaki, founder of the Uzumaki clan. What you just saw was the Kyubbi no Kitsune (nine-tailed demon fox) which you contain, although it seems the seal…"

"Minato look at the seal, it is still in tact, meaning that he is about to die if he came in the seal itself."

"Well fuck, can you guys take care of it while I talk to Naruto."

"Sure, **Uzumaki no fuin: Kekkei no Yaiba** (Seal of the Uzumaki: Blade of blood)." And Shiki disappeared so Minato can explain some things.

Real World

Now as you know time moves slower in the mind then in real life so the gang was still gathered. "The demon is dead, long live the Fourth Hokage."

Soon the boy started to move and he spoke in a voice like a god speaks to mortals. (Which is exactly what was happening, but they didn't know that did they.) "**So you ninja will wear the symbol of my people, but then you will try to kill the last of them. You are ignorant, useless, bastards who know nothing of the pain you have brought on this village.**"

The people were shocked for two reasons,

They thought the demon was dead

The voice that came from him held a great amount of both malice and power.

Or in other words they knew they were fucked. And then they were dead, why were they dead you ask? Two simple words "**Shinra Tensi**".

When the Hokage and Anbu arrived all they found was Naruto with a small hole in his chest and a lot of body parts. They rushed him to the hospital to get him looked and the Hokage went to start the large amount of paper work this mess had caused.

'I have to do something about the civilians and the Uchiha, they are too big of a thorn in the village's side to be left alone.' Too bad he didn't know just what was about to happen.

**Jutsu**: **Fuinjutsu: Rikudo fuin**: Causes six chains to come out of a seal and drag whatever the user wants into the seal, cannot be released unless by the sealer

**Uzumaki no fuin: Kekki no Yaiba**: Has two aspects, in mindscape allows the user to take control of another's body to stop them from dying, in real world causes blades formed of the users blood to seal the target into a wound that takes the form of a swirl, used for capture of Nuke-nin

**And that's the end of that. The first chapter of the fifth Hokage Remix is under way so I hope that you can all wait for it. Please review this and if you didn't like it then please don't flame me because that it is just stupid. So until then see all of you later. Madararennigan OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Madararennigan: Well hello to all of my fans, it was nice to see so many people who like my first chapter. I do wish that you would review to let me know what I could do better but alas. I can't force you to so enjoy chapter two of the Fox Sage Remix. Take it away Naruto.**

**Naruto: Madararennigan-san does not own Naruto or any of its charecters or jutsu other than his OC's and jutsu he created.**

Mindscape-Day after the mob incident

Now as we know when Naruto was knocked out he went to his mindscape. When he was there he talked to his 3 new "Prisoners". "So can you explane to me exactly what is going on here? Why was the fucking Kyubbi trapped in here and who exactly are you three?"

This time it was Shiki who answered his question, "Well Minato-chan here told you who we are but not what we are. Tell me Naruto what do you know of the Biju (tailed beasts)?"

"Well I know that they are 9 huge beings made up of chakra. Also they can't die, they can only be sealed away, like the big fox that I just saw a little while ago."

Shiki smiled a little at the knowledge Naruto had even with his stunted learning, as well as the amazing speed he processed things. "Well that is only partially correct. True the biju can never die and can only be sealed but, there are not only 9. There are thousands of them."

At this point it was Ryu who spoke up, "Many years ago they ruled all of creation under their king. But eventually they wished to rule all with all of creation as their slaves. The king forbid this and so they rose against him. The war ended until the four leaders of men, with the help of the king sealed them away."

He then looked back at Shiki to finish, "I was the leader of the beasts", Shiki stated, in a very calm casual way, as if talking about the weather, "And along with the head of the Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju clans I made a seal out of their four bodies that will keep the Biju at bay until the end, years later I had a son, then he had a daughter, and she had a son and that was Ryu. Somehow it came to pass that he was also a Biju like me so I trained him in the arts."

"Ok so that is the character origin for you too, but why are you here Yondiame-sama (fourth)?"

"Well Naruto I am here to make sure the seal stays sealed and to see you, my son. (Same reaction as the manga/anime) Ok I deserved that but on with this, Shiki offered to make me a demon so I could help you. I agreed so that you no longer have to be alone."

"So Naruto you are going to wake up soon but before you do there is one thing that we need you to do for us."

"What do you need me to do jiji (old man)?"

"Well there is one part to the prison seal I need to tell you. The Biju can be freed from their prison to fight for a summoner for a short time, but as of now there is no one who has signed the contract."

"We wondered if you would like this honor? It would be the first step to true peace for all the world. Also it would mean we can train you to be a kickass Ninja."

"Ok I'll sign, just tell me where to put my name."

"OK you just need to write your name in blood on this scroll and you will be able to summon us." As soon as he signed the scroll he started to fade, going back to the real world but Shiki had one last thing to say "Ok and Naruto-kun, take off the mask, it will do you no good in life." And with that he was gone.

Real world Konoha Hospital

In Naruto's hospital room the third was waiting for Naruto to fully wake up so they could talk. But as soon as Naruto awoke there was something different. The mask that wore at all times was gone (yes he knows about the mask, what do you this the crystal ball is for, other than naughty views of the womens bath house that is.)

"So Naruto can you tell me what happened last night? I need to know how all those people died."

"Well jiji, (good to see some things never change) I was being beaten and the the Uchiha shoved this lightning attack through me and I woke up in front of the Kyubbi. He then tried to attack me but he was stopped."

"Oh Naruto? Who stopped him?"

"Well there were three men, two were using chains to stop him and the third had him in a seal of some sort. Then the first two mad a handsign and called out a strange justs. Then an even bigger seal appeared. Out of that seal came a bunch of huge chains. Then they ensnared the Kyubbi and sealed him away."

"Ok Naruto, can you tell me what happened after they sealed the beast away?"

"Well then one disappeared for a little and then reappered. He told me that the attackers were gone and I was on my way to the hospital. They then sat me down and explained who they were."

At this point Naruto turns to the aged Hokage, "So when were you going to tell me dad was…" He quickly shut up as he detected several presences in the room other than him and the Hokage. "Oy, Jiji do you mind getting rid of the ANBU. This info is sensitive, as in for your ears only." Sarutobi quickly dismissed the ANBU.

"So what were you about to say Naruto-kun?" Naruto just looked at him. "I thought I told you to get rid of ALL the ANBU?" "But I did dismiss all of them." "Oh what about that one in the corner over by the window?" Quicker thatn anyone though the old man could go he threw a Kunai into the corner and it hit an ANBU with a blank mask.

"So Danzo is still up to his old tricks! Well it seems that we will need to talk with the council about this." "Yeah" Naruto added, "its time that the Namikaze took their place on the council, oops."

Now to give the old man credit, he didn't so much as bat an eyelash at that statement. "So that's what you were told. It all makes sence now. So who were the other two that you mentioned?"

So Naruto told him all about the other two men but Sarutobi had only heard of Shiki as the sennin's name had been lost to time. "Well Naruto-kun it seems we will need to have a little talk with those poor bastar…I mean the _honorable_ council."

Oh it would be soooo fun to see what would happen when he reveled all this.

**MR: So all my fine friends I hoped you all enjoyed this fine chapter. I do hope that you will send me some reviews on how this story is. And this story is both serious and at time a little bit on the comedy side. So see you all later.**

**Aufweidersehn no jutsu**


End file.
